Sonny in a Broom Closet with a Chance of Chad
by lifeisawesome
Summary: Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper have NOTHING romantic going on. Unfortunately, the press doesn't get that. What do they do now, when everyone thinks they're making out on their breaks? Make the most of it, and maybe fall in love along the way. Channy
1. Prologue

**Sonny in a Broom Closet (with a Chance of Chad)**

**Dedicated to all the stories out there in which not enough rumors are started.**

* * *

A very loud, piercing, horror film-belonging screech of PURE TERROR filled the set of Condor Studios. Under closer inspection, one could pin-point the scream of _embarrassment_ from the set of _So_ _Random_! The reason behind this exclamation was in the hands of one Sonny Monroe.

_**TweenWeekly **_

_Channy!? Hit Stars Caught in Compromising Situation!_

_TweenWeekly here and we have the LATEST gossip! You will not BELIEVE the news we have for you! Chad Dylan Cooper, _MACKENZIE FALLS_ star and tween hunk, was FOUND in an INTERESTING situation with_ So Random's _Sonny Monroe, gorgeous girl-next-door who's captured many hearts herself!_

_Here's the scoop, faithful readers! Lately, the two teens' fellow casts have been noticing strange DISAPPEARANCES from the set of the two. They would sometimes stop what they were doing and notice this mysterious habit, whether they were putting on make-up (see page 32 for great make-up tips!) or giving private interviews with TweenWeekly (page 44). "Where's Sonny?" they would ask, "She went to get the fro-yo an hour ago!" Or "Where'd Chad go? Isn't he on next?"_

_You wouldn't believe what we discovered! While we were investigating, we witnessed Sonny Monroe exit a broom closet in the hall way between sets. We waited a bit, and Chad Dylan Cooper walked out of the SAME CLOSET, not even FIVE MINUTES LATER! Can you believe it!? THE Chad Dylan Cooper, with THAT Sonny Monroe!_

_Further Investigation has brought to our attention that they have been FLIRTING with each other since DAY ONE. We at TweenWeekly have ALSO discovered Chad has been INVITING everyone's "good girl" Sonny Monroe into his PERSONAL DRESSING ROOM. All this romance! Fans have already named the new celeb pairing CHANNY! _

_Oh, dear readers. Has another celebrity fallen for the heart-breaker Chad Dylan Cooper!? TweenWeekly will get the dish for you! From now on, TweenWeekly will be doing EXCLUSIVE Channy coverage!_

_ANOTHER CHANNY UPDATE, NEXT WEEK!_


	2. Ch 1 Let's Lie and Other Fun Things

Sonny in a Broom Closet (with a Chance of Chad)

Chapter One Let's Lie and Other Fun Things

* * *

It wasn't that Sonny was angry there were rumors about her and Chad. There have been rumors about her and Chad for a long time. Ever since Santiago Heraldo made that one comment during her interview. Small rumors though. That one comment. Small, one paragraph articles. Tiny facetious side notes that no one took seriously. Because NO ONE took them seriously. Even the fans took the whole "Channy" thing as a joke. Because it was. A joke.

But Sonny did NOT like this. She did not like this at all. This was beyond leaping. She wasn't making out- or anything else for that matter!- when she was in that broom closet! And Sonny had to put a stop to this.

Sonny stormed down the halls, feet pounding on the floor, to the familiar Stage 2. After reading the article, she cringed at how familiar it really was. It made her think the article- ugh- had _basis_! She walked past the security, her name still not on the wall- _why_?- and walked in on the shooting of _Mackenzie Falls_.

Chad, playing Mackenzie, was in the process of convincing Portlyn into going to a party with him.

"Come on, Portlyn. The party will be wonderful. I already said no one will be doing anything _illegal_. Just fun before this dream of a summer ends," Chad said gazing handsomely into Portlyn's eyes.

"I'm not sure, Mackenzie. I have to wake up for the beauty pageant tomorrow, and I really need to-," was all Portlyn got out before Sonny cut her off.

"Chad! We have got a HUGE problem!" Sonny said as she stormed into the scene.

"Of course we don't, Portlyn. We have a wonderful- Wait, you don't disagree with me," Chad realized, eyes narrowing, "Only Sonny- what are _you_ doing here, Monroe?" Chad ended suspiciously as he saw the girl he mentioned.

"Don't play dumb with me right now, Chad," Sonny eyed him. After she guessed he wasn't going to answer- from either his innocent/confused look or obnoxious personality was anyone's guess- Sonny elaborated as the set came down and the others walked off stage in the strage manner that they do.

"Take a look at this, Cooper! Can you _believe_ it!? We didn't _do_ anything! We _never_ DO anything! Not _one_ time! Not when I come to yell at you on set, not when we were planning Mr. Condor's birthday party to save our butts from getting fired, and _NOT_ when we just happened to hide in the same spot from Mr. Condor when they '_caught_' us!" Sonny was, at this point, screaming like there was no tomorrow. She, of course, wasn't yelling at Chad they figured after a while, but she was angry with the entire situation.

Still, a screaming girl who is normally all cheer and sunshine is a little scary. So, Chad stuck his hands out in mock defense saying, "Chill, Monroe. I have no idea what you're ranting about. Way to freak." He ended with a snort.

Sonny wasn't kidding. "I'm not kidding, Chad! Take a look at this!" and with that, she shoved the magazine in his face.

"A picture of me? I am gorgeous, I know, but there's no need to come stomping in here-," Chad said looking at his picture above the article, clearly missing the headline, substance, and picture of Sonny next to his with little hearts floating around.

"Not that, Chad! The title, the words- take a look at anything other than yourself for once!" exclaimed Sonny, who was beyond games at this stage of her anger.

"Well, that's asking a lot Monroe, but I suppose I'll make an exception for you," Chad looked at the article a little closer. "Huh. This is news to me, Monroe. Never knew we were getting so down and dirty in the broom closet."

Portlyn snorted and started giggling, and Sonny and Chad noticed her standing there.

"Not now, Portlyn!" Sonny glared. Portlyn just walked off giggling and snorting like any girl who thinks she's better than someone else knows how.

Sonny thought Chad wasn't being serious enough about this. "Come on, Chad! We didn't do anything though! How come you're not reacting!?"

Chad fake-frowned, closed his eyes, and shook his head in a sympathetic motion. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Why _should_ I react? This is good for me. I bet everyone's thinking right now, 'Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper must be nicer than everyone thought to get a good girl like Sonny Monroe' or even 'Chad Dylan Cooper, of course, got the girl. Even if he is the badboy everyone knows he is,'" as he said the part of his good publicity he started nodding his head in approval of himself. "Either way Monroe, I don't see why you're going crazy."

"Well, I see reason to 'go crazy,'" she said with her half raised, but not really yelling, voice. "I'm not that kind of girl, Chad! And now everyone thinks I am!"

"Hm. I see where you're going with this, Monroe," Chad said, nodding his head.

"So you'll help clear things up?" Sonny asked in half hope, half suspicion. She knew Chad. He was all about himself. Except for the times he was nice to her…

"Ha! No." Sonny was about to say something, eyebrows turning down, before Chad finished, "But… I think we can find a way to make this work for the both of us."

Sonny was weary of his smirk and plotting expression. The look he uses to promise girls the world. The look that always got Sonny in the beginning. "Explain."

"Well, Monroe. There's a movie coming out, and I think we would be the best two people for the leads."

Sonny did not loosen her glare. "What does this have to do with anything, Cooper!?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. It has to do with _everything_. Despite working over at Chuckle City, I think you can act your way out of paper bag."

"_And_?" she said while grinding her teeth. "And don't insult my friends!" she added as a side note.

"Calm down, Sonny. See, it's a romance. The leads are a couple, and the auditions for the characters are for couples ONLY. Some weird thing about publicity and chemistry," Chad started grumbling.

"NO, Chad." Sonny spoke with finality.

"Listen. Sonny. My girl, my rival, my friend. We can hold a press conference. Say what we really do in the closet- man, that sounded off- and then add on that we found each other anyway. With that, all the cameras will be on us and there's no _way_ we won't get the part," Chad said with complete confidence and a smirk. "It's a _comedic_-romance. You can be the comedy, I'll be the romance."

Sonny frowned. "Don't you mean _romantic-comedy,_ Chad?"

"Do I Sonny? Do I really?" And because Sonny didn't actively say no when she said the chance, what Chad understood was that Sonny was doing the movie with him. "Don't worry, Sonny. I've already heard of the rumors. It wasn't surprising to see an article. I've had this planned out," he, Chad Dylan Cooper, said as he waved her off and inconspicuously led her to the exit.

"Chad, I-," Sonny angrily started, especially when she found herself outside Stage 2.

"Press conference at 3:35, tomorrow! I'll pick you up at 3!" Chad shouted, and he slammed the door.

And that was how Sonny found herself screaming for the second time that day.

What Sonny didn't realize, which was weird because it was kind of obvious, was she just got into something way over head, willingly or not. Because even if Sonny wouldn't admit it, there was _attraction_ between her and Cooper. Maybe just not love. Definately not love. Or maybe just not love _yet_.


	3. Ch 2 Welcome to Denial Land!

Sonny in a Broom Closet (with a Chance of Chad)

Chapter Two Welcome to Denial Land!

* * *

"Well. Well, well, well," Marshall murmered, "Looks like you failed again." He wasn't being mean about it. Just sympathetic. At least he _thought_ he was being sympathetic.

Chad Dylan Cooper was not amused. "What are you talking about?" he questioned in an irritated tone. He had just got on the set of Chuckle City and was waiting for Sonny to finish her sketch so they could go to the press conference. He was there for less than five minutes, and already some Random was intruding in on his personal space.

"I know how you feel, kid. I usually have the same problem. If I hadn't met Joy..." Marshall looked at Chad expectantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chad replied, still annoyed. Why was the Chuckle City producer talking to him? It was weird. It didn't happen. Heck, Chad wasn't even supposed to be there in the studio. The only thing keeping him there, the only _conscious_ thing, was a new movie deal. And this time he would not be the mailboy- no matter how important the role is.

"About telling Sonny you like her. You had the perfect chance to tell her your feelings with the whole article incident, and you backed out. It's perfectly fine to be angry at yourself," Marshall continued, with eyebrows creased.

"I- I am not angry at myself! And I don't know what you're talking about!" Chad was caught off guard. He didn't like Sonny! Why was her boss saying he did!? Where was that even coming from!? Sonny already explained what _really_ happened to the Randoms… Shouldn't they know the truth? "I don't even like Sonny that way."

"But it's true you like her."

Why did that have to be a statement? Chad thought. And why does he seem so smug? He's acting like he figured out some great riddle.

Chad outwardly scoffed. "There's no way I'd like any member from the So Random! set. No offence or anything, but don't you remember the feud?"

"Ahhhhhh, is that what's stopping you? Sonny doesn't care about that. She-," Marshall was cut off from the theme song of the new sketch.

Sonny, who wasn't in this one, walked toward Chad and Marshall. "Hey, Marshall," She said with a smile. She then glared, "Chad."

"Hey, Sonny! Good work on the sketch. It was so funny, it might be one of our best! Those Check It Out girls…" Marshall responded, chuckling a little, partly wanting to diffuse the situation.

Chad opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by the theme song's end. Or rather, what was said at the _end_ of the theme song.

Tawni had the first line. "This sketch is dedicated to the newest couple from Condor Studios! We all saw it coming!" she said cheerily, wearing a long, brunette wig. The sketch started and she moved into place.

Chad started having a bad feeling about the sketch. That line didn't sit well with him. He started to think...

Zora walked in the middle of the stage and stood below a large sign saying, "De Nile Land!"

"Welcome to De Nile Land! Where ignorance and idiocy come together to form the greatest amusement park in the world!" she said with excitement, "Located right off the Nile River itself!"

Tawni, wig and all, was walking with Grady, arms linked, stars in their eyes. "Oh, Brad Dan Booper, this is _so_ romantic. Even if I have no romantic feelings for you. At all!"

"That's good, Windy Mondoe. I'm too much a Hollywood heart-throb bad boy to have anything other than a completely platonic relationship with you. Not that I do, because we don't like each other," Grady said looking deeply into her eyes.

Chad was repulsed. This could NOT be going in THAT DIRECTION. He looked at Sonny, her eyes wide, too.

She turned to him. "I had nothing to do with this." And Chad looked back to the scene in front of him, having no response for this. Sonny was a little scared. Chad Dylan Cooper was _never_ speechless.

Nico then walked up to them. "Hey, Windy, considering you claim you and Brad have nothing going on, do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked hopefully.

Grady glared at him. "Back off Jim Candoy! Even if Windy and I are totally just and only frenemies, you can't have her!"

Nico shrugged and walked away.

"Don't worry, Windy. I won't let anything hurt you. Even if we are supposed to hate each other!"

Chad and Sonny looked at each other, their faces pale, eyes wide.

"We don't act like that…do we?" Sonny asked, as unsure as Chad was. Chad didn't respond again and they finished watching a huge embarrassment to the both.

Zora this time went up to Tawni and Grady after a minute and a half of them snuggling while saying things along the lines of, "This doesn't mean anything. Of course not. We're not even friends. We hate each other. I don't like you. We are SO not interested in each other," on one of the park benches.

"So, is the cute couple having fun today?" she asked.

"NO! We are NOT a couple!" they shouted together.

"Of course you're not! This is De Nile Land! No one would say what they really mean here! Enjoy you're stay and the freedom while you have it! Because once you leave together, you'll no longer have this luxury!" and Zora walked off laughing.

"What do you think she meant by that just-a-friend, Mondoe?" Grady asked.

"No idea, Brad. All I know is that I totally DO NOT have feelings for you," Tawni said as they walked out of the park smiling.

Tawni walked back on, no wig, and said, "And even if you won't admit it. It was this obvious."

Tawni wasn't looking at Chad of Sonny, but they knew it was directed to them.

"Cut!" Marshall shouted, "That was great!" he smiled. He turned to Sonny and Chad who looked torn between running away and attacking the cast. "Sorry, Sonny but _that_ was our greatest sketch yet!"

Chad looked at Sonny and hissed, "Didn't you _tell_ them we were doing it for publicity!?"

She snapped right back, "Of course! I said I had no part in this! I don't know _what_ they were thinking if they did _this_!"

"Well I don't feel like dealing with this! Let's just go now! We're probably going to be late now!" He growled.

Chad couldn't believe the little conspirators had the nerve to walk up to him. "Oh? Is the little couple having a lover's quarrel?" Zora asked.

Sonny was mad. Anyone could tell. But there was also a blush on her cheeks. Which made it really hard for anyone to think she seriously didn't like Chad. Chad felt awkward knowing his face looked the same.

"Come on, Chad, let's go. I don't want to be late and have the press think we we're doing something," she snarled.

"You got it," Chad said. Not because he liked her and wanted to help her, he told himself. He just didn't feel like hanging out with Chuckle City anymore. Yeah, that was it.

So they went out to the parking lot and hopped in the car.

This was going to be a really awkward car ride, Chad knew. Especially since they were going to have to go over the game plan of pretending to be a couple. Not that they'd go over much. They already pretended to be a couple before.

Chad and Sonny went over the plans, while Sonny silently fumed at her betrayal. How could they do that to her!? She and Chad, Chad and her… Even Marshall approved the sketch! She couldn't believe they would be willing to put that on NATIONAL TELEVISION!

And that was how the car ride went. Chad and Sonny were really starting to wonder about their relationship. Chad almost wanted to pull over, his head started spinning so much. The two really should have thought this through. It's good that they didn't, however, because they never would have fallen so fast, otherwise.


	4. Ch 3 Nice Triffles and One Huge Mistake

Before we begin… Rating change! I've been trying to avoid doing anything un-Disney like swearing, but I lapsed. My mind took a gutter turn and I thought if I was going to change the rating, they might as well swear. So now I'm going back to the other chapters and substituting some things to swears to prevent my writing to seem inconsistent. Also, an apology for the wait.

Sonny in a Broom Closet (with a Chance of Chad)

Chapter 3 Nice Triffles and One Huge Schadenfreudian Mistake

* * *

There was a magical line. An invisible, magical line that Chad would not cross under any circumstance. The inconspicuous little boundary that kept Chad safe as a "frenemie." This line really was his only self defense. It would stop him from doing anything that would either: a) cause Sonny to hate him (for real) and have nothing to do with him, or b) he would become, you know, involved. Like, dating. Like, committed dating.

Fake dates were on his side of the line (the safe side). Yes, he was pushing it. But it was not crossing the line. Which suited Chad, because Chad Dylan Cooper could push his limits. He was _just that cool_. At least, he was. He still shuddered when he remembered the time Selena Gomez was here. She was a somewhat friend of his, but not only did she get him to kind of admit to liking Sonny (not that he does), he actually had one of those sickeningly embarrassed moments because of her. Staring at the ground, to shy to say "I don't know" louder than a whisper… Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do shy.

Now, with the crazy weather attacking him he was less than a trip away from falling into a pit of doom…

* - *

The drive to the conference was awkward. Sonny questioned why she was there in the first place. Come to think of it, when it came to Chad, she was unwillingly sucked into loads of confusing, complex situations. Stupid Chad. (Chad was thinking something along the same lines.)

Sonny sighed in relief when they got there on time. She may be naïve and innocent, but she knew what the press would say. Well, that may mostly be because they already proved that's the way they think with the latest article, but…

"We're here," Chad sighed.

"Good," Sonny sighed as well.

"Great," Chad said as he got out of the car.

"Wonderful," Sonny said, getting out of the car as well.

"Fantastic."

"Glorious."

"Chad-tastic," Chad said with a smirk.

Sonny snorted. "Really, Chad? Did you really just say that?"

"You know it, Monroe. Now let's get going," Chad said walking toward the building.

* - *

"Well that could've gone better," Sonny muttered, walking to Chad's car.

"Huh. I thought it went well," Chad responded opening the door for her. Sonny gave him a weird look, silently asking, "You on something?" so Chad explained with a grin, "I am your boyfriend after all."

He motioned his head toward a bush near their parking space. Someone was in the bush, Sonny guessed. Maybe someone with a camera.

Sonny sighed as she got in. "Course you are, Chad."

As they drove out, Sonny remembered what the conversation was about. "Of course you thought that went well! Tomorrow morning the headline will be 'Chad Dylan Cooper Can Charm Any Girl He Could Ever Want Ever!' or 'Sonny Monroe Loses Heart Like Any Other One of Chad's Ex-Girlfriends!'"

"You know, Monroe, those actually sound pretty catchy. You should be a journalist," he paused. "At least they don't think you're anything not Disney rated," with all the finesse in the world.

Sonny frowned and then thought of something. "Chad, if couples are needed to audition, how come the producers of the _Lovely Ties _don't think this is just a publicity stunt? Any pair of actors could be doing this."

Chad chuckled. "Channy hit the news before the audition notice came up. I already knew about it because I have _connections_, Sonny"

"Well! Whatever! I don't want to be another ex! I'm dumping you when this is over!"

Chad's face faulted. He shook his said. "No. Oh no, Sonny. I'm the one doing the dumping. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get dumped."

"Neither does James Conroy and I dumped him! So get! Over! It!" she enunciated the last three words.

"FINE! But only because you compared me to him!"

"Fine!" was the predictable response from Sonny.

"Fine!" was the equally predictable retort by Chad.

"FINE" they shouted together.

"I can't believe I have to spend the rest of the car ride with you, Cooper," she mumbled.

"You should be honored," muttered Chad.

"Well I am not."

Sonny sighed. This was going to be fun. Not. She didn't even know the fun fun fun part.

* - *

Sonny sat at her new table with Chad in the cafeteria. It was now Friday and they've been sitting at a small two person table together ever since the press conference the previous week. They sometimes sat with their cast mates, but only to be mercilessly teased. "Hey," she sighed.

"Yo." Chad didn't even look up.

"You know, you could show a little more manners to your girlfriend. Are you like this on actual dates?" Sonny glared.

Chad was amused. "You think this is a date?" But Chad shook his head. "No. I'm way more charming," he said as he moved his collar and looked off into space, admiring his own superiority.

Sonny snorted. "Whatever."

She began eating her food and an awkward silence fell over them. They slipped into their new lunch routine. The silence became a comfortable silence and they ate a little in peace. They each smiled shyly with their faces down, perfectly content, but neither noticing the others' smile. They fell in sync like they did in their fake date. Though both attributed the ease of it to their superb acting.

Yup. That was it. That was definitely it. Ironically enough, this thought was shared by the both of them. No wonder people laughed at them. The episode with De Nile land did air that day…

"Oh! Hey, Chad, I just remembered!" Sonny's head shot up.

"How much you like me?" Chad smirked.

"No. How much I don't like you," Sonny deadpanned. "Actually, the sketch! It aired today!" her voice got higher.

"You're mentioning that forsaken thing!? Do you like me that much Sonny?" Chad did not want to be reminded of that horrid thing. It made him look like an idiot. And that's never good in his book.

"God Chad, no! Why does it always come back to that with you!?" Sonny gave him a disgusted look. "Whatever. I found out today! Selena Gomez helped the cast write 'De Nile Land!'"

"What!?" Chad's eyes widened.

"Yeah! Apparently she called about the article after I left last night. Tawni answered and told her the truth! I don't know why, but Selena ended up writing almost the entire thing!"

Chad was leaning out of his chair. Was this revenge? But she quit. She can't want revenge when _she_ quit. Can she?

Sonny sighed. "Well, it's too late, anyway, because the schedule is already set. There's no way it's _not_ going to aired." Sonny finished her last bite of her T-bone steak with content. Chad knew she liked this perk of "dating" him.

"I'm heading out. See you later." That was a surprisingly civil thing of her to say to him. It wasn't mean, snarky, or rude in anyway. It was pleasant and nonchalant. Like she was just going to see him later. She was but… Chad didn't know what to think of it. He brushed it off. Everyone should be nice to Chad Dylan Cooper… Right?

"See ya, Monroe." He waved as she walked out.

Chad finished his meal and walked to his set. Today was a particularly awesome _Mackenzie Falls_. He was in every scene.

A few hours later, Chad walked out of his dressing room, ready to head home for the day. Chad was mentally praising himself for a good day's work. The director had also inflated his ego by having him not do too many retakes. "Perfect, Mackenzie! Portlyn! Follow Chad's lead and get your lines right!" No one ever said showbiz was fair.

Chad decided to check on Sonny before he drove home. The auditions were Tuesday and he wanted to make sure she knew what all the details were so they could talk over the weekend and on Monday about strategy. He head over to the _So Random!_ dressing rooms and opened her door.

After bursting in, he said, "Hey Sonny. So about the- Oh my God!" his voice cracked a little. Holy shit. He had finally crossed the line.

"Chad!? What are you-!? Oh my-! Get out!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonny screamed by her mirror, half-dressed. She was only wearing a bra and hadn't entirely finished pulling up her pants. Her face was rose red from both anger and embarrassment.

Chad blushed, too. His eyes bugged out. "Sonny! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I, uh, I'll… Talk to you when you're done…?" he babbled as he inched to the door.

"OUT!" she shrieked.

"I'm out, I'm out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he ran out in utter fear. He bolted to his car, but half way to where it was parked a thought struck him. _What if she thinks I did that on purpose!?_ Damage control! Chad knew he was in some deep, deep shit! His mind was in huge disarray, yet somehow his mind still drifted to the gutter. He was a teenage boy after all. How was he supposed to defend himself if he was thinking those thoughts!? Why did he care so much!? He wouldn't have seen anymore than if she was wearing a bathing suit! _Arghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Now he had that image in his mind!

He started pacing as soon as he got to her dressing room hall way. _This_ would be in his head whenever he saw her now. How awkward. They were trying to be leads together! Oh, shiz!

The door burst open with enough force, Chad thought it had been kicked down. She glared at him, both their faces were flaming. Though, in Sonny's case, it was from anger.

"You! What the HELL was that, Chad! Why didn't you knock!?" Sonny launched right into a shout. "Pervert!!!!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't_ knock." Chad could've almost shot his own foot. Why did he say that!? The response was practically engraved in his brain. It probably even sounded to Sonny like he wanted to add, "It's beneath me." He luckily caught himself, but he knew it wouldn't help.

"Well, you better start now! You better! Or I swear on my career as an actress that I will Hunt! You! Down!" Her eyes were on fire. "What idiotic reason did you come here for anyway!? Huh!?"

Chad was backing to the wall. He had never seen her this infuriated. Ever. It was a little more than pants-wetting scary. "I-I…"

"Out with it!" her voice was rough.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the auditions!" As Chad said this, he realized something. He hid his face fast before Sonny could see his smile. Leave it to Sonny… Chad had never been this scared before. He had also never cared about other people, or wanted to apologize or blush like an idiot little kid or care about his mistakes. Hell! He never even believed he could make mistakes! Now one crazy comedy chick comes along and now he's a human being.

Using his amazing acting abilities, he changed his expression to bold. Fear wasn't his thing.

"What do you think you were doing, anyway!? It's a DRESSING room Chad! For DRESSING! For CHANGING! What the HELL did you think I'd be doing in there anyway!?"

Chad was about to tell her he didn't think of that, even if it would make him look like an idiot. But he didn't get it out because Sonny shouted, "You know what!? It doesn't matter anyway!"

Sonny started walking towards the exit, when she turned around and shouted, "Whatever, Cooper! I'll talk to you later!" She then stormed away.

Chad could only watch. With the thought _What the hell just happened? _

Chad replayed what had happened in his mind, focusing on the details. Sonny actually had on a pretty cute bra. _Stupid_ cute. It was green with little yellow bananas on it.

It was so cute that Chad knew that he was one of the luckiest idiots in the world. He was _the_ luckiest, stupidest line-crossing-idiot in the world.

He sighed. That didn't mean, however, that he _wasn't_ _also_ screwed over. He paled and sighed. He'd have a rough weekend trying to convince Sonny to still audition with him. But it was worth. _Focus Chad! A lead part in a movie. It's worth it._

* * *

Haha, oops. I accidentaly posted the wrong chapter when I uploaded this first. Probably a good sign I'm sleep deprived. I don't know who pointed it out, but thanks.


End file.
